


Ensnared

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, Adachi Tohru Being Adachi Tohru, Angst, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drink Spiking, Fear, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Prompt Fic, Quintuple Drabble, Restraints, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After inviting Adachi to his place for drinks, Namatame blacks out. When he awakes, he tries to work out what has happened—and panics when he discovers the sort of person the real Adachi is.[Prompt 21 – Laced drink]
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Namatame Taro
Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507148
Kudos: 4





	Ensnared

Namatame groans, the sound weak and gurgling at the back of his throat, and finds himself awake but too tired to even open his eyes. His whole body aches like he ran for hours, sweat coats his skin, and something chafes at his wrists. His eyelids flicker uselessly; when did they get so heavy? His head throbs as Namatame tries to work out what the fuck is going on, but everything is just so fuzzy and achy and—

Wait, why is he hard? Even in this state, he can feel an erection straining inside his underpants, and Namatame flinches. Did he just have a wet dream? Is he in bed with someone? He doesn’t know.

What even happened? He tries to piece together his memories, but they swirl around inside his aching brain, doing nothing to ease his confusion. Finally, he gets a memory of talking to Adachi-san, the cop who knows what Namatame is up to but thankfully hasn’t arrested him and stopped him saving people, and Namatame invited Adachi to his place and they had some drinks… and then his memory goes blank.

“Come on, I know you’re awake…”

An almost teasing voice makes him jump, fingers slapping his cheeks. Is that… Adachi-san? When Namatame just groans again, fingers prod at his eyelids, making them twitch, and prise his eyes open. And Namatame’s eyes water, his vision blurring, as he gets a look at the man looming over him.

“Wakey wakey,” Adachi says, smirking. But his smile is… different. Something sinister lurks in his eyes, his grin nothing like the playful smirk he sported earlier whilst they drank. “I didn’t think it’d hit you that hard.”

Namatame wants to ask him what is going on, but his tongue just flops about in his mouth. When Adachi lets go of his eyelids, Namatame blinks as fast as he can, forcing himself to swallow.

“Whoa, you’re slow. Are you ever gonna catch on, Taro-kun?”

The sudden swap to his given name catches Namatame off guard, but not as much as the way Adachi practically spits his words out.

When Namatame still doesn’t reply, Adachi sighs and slaps him across the face. Namatame gasps at the sharp sting, and Adachi laughs.

“Shit, if you’re never gonna work it out, I guess I’ll have to show you,” Adachi says, and he grabs Namatame by the back of his neck and raises his head up.

Grimacing, Namatame stares around him, recognising this as his own bedroom. He is naked except for his tented underpants, and… and rope binds his wrists and ankles to the ends of the bed. At this angle, he spots a similar bulge in Adachi’s slacks, and, finally, it hits him.

Namatame gasps, flinching backwards. Adachi laughs, and he grinds his hand against Namatame’s clothed erection; he cries out at the unwanted stimulation, the sound cracking in his throat.

“You really should’ve watched your drink better, man,” Adachi says, letting out a terrifying laugh as he starts unbuckling his belt…

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a 100-500 word drabble, drop in a prompt at [my tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
